


Museo

by another_Hero



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/F, la ausencia de Virginia de la Mora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero
Summary: En Madrid, Paulina admite que extraña a su mamá
Relationships: Paulina de la Mora/María José Riquelme
Kudos: 3





	Museo

**Author's Note:**

> por favor disculpen mi español lol no he leído esto

El plan fue el Prado. Bruno no quiso ir; a Puri no le hubieron invitado. María José no sabía mucho del arte, pero le encantaba ver a Paulina asombrada, y eso sólo era posible en museos. Ellas pasarían la mañana juntas, solas. Quizás el día entero, en el museo, en el parque, en camino. Pero Paulina no había emergido para el desayuno. Estaba despierta, María José lo supo; querría un café. María José lo preparó, con dos azúcares, y volvió al cuarto a buscarla.

Encontró una cama cubierta de blusas y Paulina frente al armario con vestidos en ambas manos, indefensa y perdida. “¿Qué pasa?”

“No tengo nada que ponerme.”

Paulina tenía mucha ropa, una cantidad ridícula e envidiable de ropa, y un estilo excelente. María José dejó el café en el antepecho y abrió sus manos para los vestidos. “Te ves bien en todo.” Tomó las perchas. Paulina pareció despojada, pero las soltó, y María José las puso en la cama. Paulina siempre se veía pequeña cuando se ponía triste, y ahora María José se sintió agradecida de ser alta, bastante para asegurarla, aunque había días que soñaba con ser tan delicada como Pau. Manos vacías, María José preguntó, “¿Qué pasa, en serio?”

Pau sacudió la cabeza. Cuando abrió la boca, tembló. María José estuvo a punto de agarrarla, abrazarla--no importaba el problema, no podía dejar a su mujer así--cuando Paulina dijo, “Extraño a mi mamá.”

Y María José la jaló, la rozó, la envolvió. Qué problema tan simple, tan joven, pero Paulina nunca lo había enfrentado cuando estaban recién casadas. María José había pensado que Paulina quedaría obstinada, Paulina que nunca necesitaba a nadie. Pero lo reconoció y lo dijo. Ya estaba llorando, respirando en sollozos, escondida en el cuello de María José, sus manos juntas a su esternón, su espalda contrayendo en pequeñas explosiones, una niña. 

“Mm, cariño,” María José murmuró, pero no hubo nada que decir; Virginia había salido sin despedirse, sin dejar número. María José trajo a Paulina al otro lado de la cama, sin tanta ropa, y la sentó un momento para mover unas camisas y faldas. Ahí sola, cara roja y fruncida, estaba una Paulina que María José casi no conocía. No gritando, no argumentando, no desdeñando. María José volvió a sostenerla y recostarla. Esta vez, Paulina agarró a María José, su camisa en una mano, su nuca en la otra, como quería guardarla cerca.

Ellas debieron este momento a Virginia, María José tuvo que reconocer. Había dejado a su hija, sí, pero la había enviado a María José. Había dejado con María José la responsabilidad de cuidarla. Tras cuanto tiempo incontable, la respiración de Paulina se volvió regular.

“¿Tienes sed?” El día pasaba afuera; no había silencio en el cuarto.

“No, no,” respondió Paulina, “quédate.” Una demanda, gracias a dios, Paulina volvía. María José se quedó. No irían al museo hoy. ¿Así en público? María José tenía el deber de proteger a sus compatriotas. Y también, quizás, a su mujer-ex-esposa-corriente-amor. “Tendrás que cambiar tu camisa,” Paulina agregó, pero se escondió de nuevo ahí. María José le rascó la cabeza, el pelo no lavado.

Paulina rodó, eventualmente, sobre su espalda y dijo, “No podemos ir al Prado.”

“No.”

“Mi cara, uf. Estaré horrorosa.”

“Debes llamar a Elena esta noche.”

“Ay, ¿por qué?” Cuando María José la miró, Paulina dijo, “No, en serio. ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Que mi mamá me hace falta? Elena depende de mí, María José, no yo de ella.”

A pesar de todo, María José casi se rió. Increíble qué rápidamente volvió la Paulina típica. Su cara ya no estaba seca. “No, no, tú no dependes de nadie.”

“Ay, María José, por favor.” Paulina le agarró la mano, y María José se sintió llena de esa pequeña confianza seguida. “¿Qué voy a hacer?”

No existía ninguna respuesta para eso.

“Oh, ya tengo sed, sí.” Paulina la miró. “No quiero que Puri me vea así. ¿Puedes?”

“Sí.” María José devolvió a la cocina el café no bebido y llenó el vaso de agua.

Brunito estaba en la mesa. “¿No van al Prado?”

“No, hoy no.”

“Pues, qué están haci--no, no no no no no, no me digas.”

María José se rió. “No, no, tu mamá está un poco triste.” Un poco, qué mentira. Pero Brunito se puso de repente cauteloso, y María José agregó, “Echa de menos a tu abuela.” Quizás Bruno debería llevarle el agua, que también amaba a Virginia. Se podrían compadecer. Pero ni Bruno ni Paulina querrían que él la viera así con cara salada--María José esperaba, y pensaba, que eso no se hubiera hecho normal entre ellos en los años que ella no había visto. María José besó su cabeza. “Está bien,” le aseguró, “no te preocupes.”

En el cuarto, Paulina había comenzado a colgar su ropa de nuevo. Pero aceptó el agua con “gracias” en voz muy baja, y se sentó en el borde de la cama para beber. 

Trabajo hecho, María José no sabía qué hacer. Sospechaba que este dolor era parte de sus vidas ahora, algo que aparecería más de una vez, y por eso debería tener una estrategia. Eran dos mujeres acostumbradas a discutir y reñir y lograr; sus estrategias típicas no servirían. Se sentó atrás de Paulina e hizo lo que pudo hacer en ese momento: se quedó.


End file.
